Updates/Game Update - April 11th, 2017
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Game Update - April 11th, 2017 We’re making a plethora of changes to help new users get into the Legacy of the Beast experience while adjusting a variety of characters to improve the Arena combat. New Ally Characters The following characters have been added to the game to support the New Player Experience Changes noted below: * Warrior Undead Allied Soldier (2 star Warrior): Single target attacker which can remove beneficial effects. * Cultist Warden (3 star Warrior): Single target attacker which can gain extra turns for itself. * Sentinel Harpy (4 star Sentinel): AoE attacker which can silence enemies and cleanse + Immunity + extra turn a single ally. All of these characters are available from souls which contains characters of their class and rarity. Character and Talisman Tuning Changes and additions since the preliminary notes in blue. New Player Experience Changes New players will have a more streamlined and exciting initial experience with the game, which focuses more on gameplay and utilizes adjusted and new characters. Daily Login Reward Changes We have adjusted the 24-day login reward calendar as follows: * The day 6 reward is now a character (3* Gunner Undead Soldier) * The day 18 reward is now a Skill Shard * Half of the days which rewarded Sands of Time now reward Sands of War * The amount of Ironite earned from logging in each day has increased * The amount of Gold earned from logging in each day has increased Please note that these rewards are not retroactive, and as such, the calendar may indicate rewards that you have not obtained this month (it shows what is now rewarded for given days, not necessarily what you’ve earned from it this month). Challenges and Achievement Changes * We have added a visual progress bar to Challenges and Achievements, and improved the prominence of the “Complete All” Daily Challenge * We have adjusted the rewards given out by Daily Challenges * We changed the requirement for various Daily Challenges to make them easier to complete * We have removed the “Campaign Quests” Daily Challenge Combat Objective Changes * The game will tell you if you’ve just successfully met an incomplete objective for a quest mid-battle (or tell you that you just failed one when that occurs) * The result screen for battle will more clearly call out which objectives you met PVP Changes * Refined matchmaking values to improve emphasis on players having a fairer attack:defense ratio Bug Fixes and Improvements * We have removed the ability for auto-battle logic to try to utilize Eddie swapping until we can refine it further * You can now press and hold on any reward in a reward popup to get more info about that reward * We have adjusted player XP requirements to better pace level ups at earlier player levels and reduce the time needed for later player levels * We’ve streamlined the information for where to find evolution materials in the character upgrade popup * Fixed an issue where character text would sometimes not appear correctly in the Character Info popup * Fixed an issue where Wickerdog King and Wickerdog Queen gave less essence than other characters of their class and natural star tier * Fixed an issue where Eddie could disappear when fighting in Cosmos worlds or the Time Rift dungeons * Fixed an issue where a sacrifice with an essence exactly equal to what is required for a sacrifice tier gives rewards for the sacrifice tier below it * Fixed an issue where autoplay would turn itself back on in the second wave when the player turned it off at the beginning of the first wave Known Issues * If your team goes first, the Immunity talismans will not protect against an enemy Prisoner’s Passive Aggression * Certain passives will not function even after the Passive Disabled status effect wears off